1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for extracting a cartridge from a rifle. More specifically, the invention relates to a knocker type extraction tool for removing a stuck live cartridge from the barrel of a bolt action rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although contemporary firearms are generally considered to be highly reliable mechanical devices, it is known and well recognized that certain mechanical failures or other related events can result in the hang-up and sticking of a live round of ammunition. Various methods of correcting such a situation, once it has occurred, have been previously proposed and employed with varying degrees of success and associated risk, frequently depending on the particular nature and type of weapon involved.
In the case of a breech loaded bolt action type mechanism, the problem can be seriously aggravated and may consequently represent a very high risk situation. This is particularly true in the case of a missized casing such as when the casing has been reloaded improperly or the like. For example, if an oversized or deformed cartridge becomes stuck during the breech loading process, there is a tendency to force the cartridge into the barrel by the application of additional manual exertion on the bolt. If one then attempts to remove the stuck cartridge by ramming a wooden dowel rod or the like back through the barrel, an additional swage-like seizing can take place between the bullet, cartridge casing, and rifle bore. In such event, the live cartridge must be first disarmed by carefully microdrilling the firing cap to remove the primer charge. Such a procedure is very risky and inherently involves the gunsmith being extremely close to the live stuck cartridge throughout the procedure.